Old habits
by Alena S. Anigor
Summary: Kizna's thoughts and reflections on everything and everyone in the middle of the chaos called GOA and life. Reviews are welcome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei...nope.

**AN:**

Well, it's been a while...I haven't written a Megami Kouhosei fic for some time now. Anyway, this is from Kizna's POV, and the story is maybe a bit AU, since Zero and Hiead are Goddess pilots now...So, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

**Old habits**

-by Alena S. Anigor

It is so peaceful...

Just to sit here and watch the stars floating around in the big wide and endless universe...and to watch the last hope for the mankind shining bright blue, almost inviting you to come and greet it...Zion.

It is so beautiful and almost serene...and so soothing in a way to know that I am the one, partly responsible for the peaceful and beautiful scenery out there...

I sigh contently; it was a hard day, but I managed to do my job well...I always have done everything in my power to prevent the worst from happening. Even when I was still a candidate repairer, I was trying to struggle and I was doing my best to support that airhead of a partner...there were times I already thought I'd give up on him, but...he always somehow managed to come back, to regain his composure, and in the end, I was feeling guilty for even doubting his determination and abilities...

Zero Enna, candidate No. 88...the loud, obnoxious and hyperactive boy, now piloting the white Goddess, now living his dream...It was hard to believe at first, but he made it...we made it, and the thought was almost frightening at first, but there he was, encouraging me to do my best again, and to have faith in him...

As our former Instructor once said, and I quote:

"That brat has more luck than brains..."

Maybe...but, luck sometimes isn't enough, and now I'm sure Zero earned his place as a Goddess pilot with respect and his hard work...

The soft sound of the doors opening startled me a bit. I turned my head to see who entered the room and then smiled. Ikhny, my faithful best friend came in, and smiled at me as well...

Once a very shy and insecure girl became quite confident over these couple of years...She is wearing contact lens now instead of her trademark glasses...she said they only presented an obstacle when she was at her work. Her hair is longer now; brown tresses hanging loosely down her shoulders, and her bangs neatly resting on her forehead. She is taller now, and actually looks quite mature and content...

I guess Hiead had come to his senses a bit...well, it was about time; he never really even realized what kind of partner he had until she had proven herself, when she saved his butt during one of the battles with Victim. He wasn't even aware of it, until it crept behind him, and if Ikhny reacted a second later, he would be dead now. Of course, he never really thanked her; he just strolled down the hall, not saying a word. She kept quiet, and I could see that it hurt her; his ignorance and stoic demeanor. 

Never the less, she smiled, and that made me feel a bit better as well...she managed to blossom into a girl worthy to be a Goddess repairer, and one day, Hiead would acknowledge that. I just hope that day would come soon...

Zero, on the other hand didn't like the way he responded to Ikhny's maneuver, and he jumped at Hiead, demanding from him to thank her for her good work. 

The _conversation_ ensued into a verbal sparing match first and almost ended up with a fistfight if there weren't for Erts and me who stopped them on time. 

Speaking of those two...

Somehow, I realized that as much as those two fight and bicker like I used to do that with Zero...they've come to the terms where they started respecting each other. I think the crucial moment was that day when they were forced to team up in the battle and were left to fight on their own. Surprising as it seemed, they worked like a perfect team, almost knowing each other's moves and thoughts...their maneuvers and actions were almost synced in a perfect rhythm and movements...

They could work so well together; only of they tried...only if they wanted. But, nooo...they have to argue and fight over the most bizarre things, like who got the bigger portion of food on the plate...I mean, really...

Zero is mainly the first one to start the bickering, but sometimes...I have this feeling as if they like to fight, as if they enjoy fighting, and bitching at each other from time to time. I guess it has become some sort of a twisted hobby or a bad habit that dragged itself from their GOA days...

"They're at it again," I hear Ikhny say and I'm confused for a moment, but then it dawns on me. Who else could it be, than those two?

So, I decide to get up and go to see what they are up to this time. I can already hear the racket and all sorts of cursing coming from the outside.

"Will they ever stop?" Ikhny shakes her head soberly, and sighs. But I smile happily, because I already know that after a few hours they will once again be their normal selves...until Zero brings up something again and ruins it all... 

"Why couldn't you wait for me?" Zero looks like a madman, his fists already clenched, and I giggle. 

"Why should I?" There comes the calm and cool reply of Hiead Gner and Ikhny sighs heavily.

"Ok, enough you two!" I yell, and stand between them to try and widen the space that has managed to become small now from them leaning constantly towards each other. They glare at me for a second, before Hiead snorts and leaves the place with his hands crossed. Ikhny is hesitant but she follows after him, giving me a sympathetic look before disappearing down the hall with him.

"Why did you do that?" Zero yells at me, his uniform swooshing slightly as he spreads his hand in the air. I chuckle and smile once again, pulling at his ear and he yelps slightly.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just like that," I reply and grin. He looks at me, bewildered for a moment, before he cackles and grins back. Then he pats me on the shoulder, looking at me mischievously. 

"You know what? I'm hungry! Let's eat!" he exclaims happily and marches down the hall. I just stare at him for a moment, before I decide to move my feet. Just like that...the fight between him and Hiead is already long forgotten and he is hungry...

Oh well, at least he's still Zero – the loud, obnoxious and hyperactive boy I remember from two years ago...and I wouldn't like him to change...I like him the way he is; just Zero.

"Hey, Kizna! You coming or not?" I hear him calling from the end of the hall and I run after him, determined to catch up with him.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Passing the big window that enables me to see the stars once again, I smile...it's nice to feel peace and serenity from time to time, but without Zero...it would become pretty boring to live here.

Hmm...maybe I could start a complaint how his plate looks more stuffed with food than mine...that would surely start an argument between us...

I smile almost involuntarily when I realize that fighting and bickering with him, has become a habit of mine as well...And you know what?

And I wouldn't want it any other way. 


End file.
